PetalClan
Welcome To PetalClan! Enter our camp if you dare! We are allies with CloverClan. We are the fiercest clan of them all! Join! If you can HANDLE it! The Cats(17) Leader: Sandstar- Lithe sand color she-cat with stormy green eyes. Deputy: Fawnwhisker-Bracken colored she-cat with hazel eyes.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan Medicine cat: Russetcloud-small white tomcat, with dark ginger patches. Warriors:(3) Foxclaw-huge bright ginger tomcat, (Russetcloud 's brother) Bouncestrike-Ginger tom with amber eyes. Brokenstorm- Large, powerful, brown tom with large darker brown patches and green eyes. Apprentices:(1) Dewpaw- a ginger colored she-cat Mentor: Fawnwhisker DustpeltExpect the Worst! Queens:(3) Blossompetal-pretty tortishell with grassy green eyes(Russetcloud 's sister) Spottedcloud-small tortishell with gold eyes.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan Hawkfire-a ginger she-cat with a long scar down one eye.-Frostyness Kits:(8) (Blossompetal 's kits) Flowerkit-tiny tortisheshell she-cat Sweetkit-reddish she-cat Bramblekit- bright brown tabby tomcat. (Spottedcloud's kits) Sorrelkit-tiny tortishell she-kit with hazel eyes.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan Iriskit-yellow she-kit with green eyes.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan Moonkit-gray she-kit with amber eyes.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan (Hawkfire's kits) Fogkit a light grey tom with blue green eyes -Frostyness Solarkit a strong pure white tom with bright yellow eyes -Frostyness Elders: None Mates SpottedcloudXBouncestrike Roleplay October 9, 2010 Spottedcloud and her kits pad in.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 21:42, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar pads over to Spottedcloud and the kits and smiles, "Their adorable Spottedcloud"-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "Thank you." "Can we apprentices soon?",ask the kits.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 21:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar smiles again, "You will be soon enough little ones, soon enough"-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "Ok,Sandstar."[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 21:51, October 9, 2010 (UTC) October 10, 2010 Sandflower and Smallpaw run in."Help!My kits have been stolen!"[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar's eyes widen and a shocked hiss comes through her clenched jaw, "What!?!?!"-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "I was making dirt,when I came back,they were gone!Smallpaw picked up a scent near the nursery!"[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:29, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Smallpaw nods, "Its not a scent I recognize, probably a rouge" Sandstar tilts her head, "Well I havent had any report of any other kits being stolen... How fresh is the scent?"-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "Pretty fresh.I was only making dirt for a little while.When I left,they were there.When I returned,they weren't.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:34, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "Will you help me find my kits?"[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar nods, "Yes, I need to take a warrior with me though... Brokenstorm!" She calls-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Brokenstorm appears."Yes?" "Can I come with you?",begs Sandflower.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:40, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar sees the grief-filled look in the she-cats eyes and nods, "Yes. Brokenstorm, I need you to come with me to find Sandflower's stolen kits. You are one of the best trackers in the clan"-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Brokenstorm's eyes grow wide.He looks at Sandflower."Ok,I will come."[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Dewpaw enters. 'Go to CloverClan maybe they will help us!' DustpeltExpect the Worst! "We're from CloverClan.",says Sandflower.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Oh where do the scents lead?' DustpeltExpect the Worst! "Into our territory."[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! 18:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) 'We better watch our own kits!' DustpeltExpect the Worst! 22:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC) October 11, 2010 Dewpaw streches and yawns. 'I hope CloverClan finds their kits.' DuststarLeader of DustClan 11:45, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar sits outside her den, her tail curled around her paws-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ October 13, 2010 Dewpaw runs up to Fawnwhisker. 'Can you train me!' DuststarLeader of DustClan Fawnwhisker nods."Follow me."[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! Dewpaw follows. DuststarLeader of DustClan October 17, 2010 Brokenstorm pads up to Sandstar."Hi."[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! "Want to go hunting?"[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! October 18, 2010 Dewpaw comes out. 'I really like my training! I hope Fawnwhisker trains me again soon.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Sorrelkit,Iriskit,and Moonkit come out and bounce around their sister's paws.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! October 19, 2010 Dewpaw bats back at them playfully. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Moonkit jumps on her sister's back.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! October 22, 2010 Sandstar pads up to Brokenstorm and smiles, "Want to hunt?" she mews-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Brokenstorm smiles."I would love to."[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! Sandstar nods, smiles slyly, and pads out of camp-[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sandstar1051 Sandstar]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Brokenstorm springs up and pads after her.[http://shadeflower.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadeflower Shadeflower]We will exterminate the Doctor! October 23, 2010 Dewpaw streches and goes over to Fawnwhisker. 'When will I become a warrior?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Fawnwhisker looks up and smiles."Soon,be patient."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Ok can we train some more?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Fawnwhisker nods."Ok.Follow me." She gets up and pads out of camp.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Dewpaw follows her to the traing hollow. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! The cats return from training.RoyalsGo Royals!!! October 24, 2010 Iriskit,Moonkit,and Sorrelkit pad up to Dewpaw."Hello!"RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Hello little sisters! What have you been doing?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Playing with Mommy in the nursery."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'How is she?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "She's fine.And,she thinks it's almost time for you to be made a warrior."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Well Fawnwhisker says that I am doing well.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Fawnwhisker pads up and nods."You aren't doing good,your doing awesome."RoyalsGo Royals!!! Dewpaw blushes. 'Why thank you.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "It's up to Sandstar when you are made a warrior."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'I know, do you think I am ready?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Fawnwhisker smiles and says,"I believe I do."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Awesome! Have you told Sandstar yet?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "No,not yet.I will tell her now." Fawnwhisker pads up to Sandstar's den."Sandstar,I believe that Dewpaw should be made a warrior."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Thanks for telling her I hope she decides soon.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "You must be patient,Dewpaw."RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'All right.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Spottedcloud pads up."I hope your warrior name will be Dewshine." RoyalsGo Royals!!! October 29, 2010 Spottedcloud pads out of the nursery. RoyalsGo Royals!!! Dewpaw happily bounds up. 'Hi mom! I will be a warrior very soon!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Spottedcloud smiles. "Yes, you will." RoyalsGo Royals!!! Spottedcloud's kits pad up. "Guess what!", they tell Dewpaw. RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Whats that!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! October 30, 2010 "We're almost 6 moons old!" RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'I bet Sandstar will make me a warrior and you apprentices at the same time!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Spottedcloud pads up. "I wonder what your warrior name will be, Dewpaw." RoyalsGo Royals!!! Hawkfire paded in-Frostyness Spottedcloud looks at Hawkfire. "Hi!" RoyalsGo Royals!!! Hawkfire "Hey"she meowed-Frostyness "I know you miss your kits." RoyalsGo Royals!!! Hawkfire "Yah, i fell like no cares about them though"-Frostyness "I care about them." RoyalsGo Royals!!! Dewpaw comes up. 'Once I'm a warrior I will help find your kits!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Hawkfire let out awarm purr "Thank you"she purredEchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 17:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) October 31, 2010 Fawnwhisker pads out of the warriors den. I wonder when Sandstar will make Dewpaw a warrior. RoyalsGo Royals!!! November 1, 2010 Sandstar pads out of her den Dewpaw's warrior ceremony shall be today ''she decides-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Iriskit pads up to Sandstar. "Hi!" RoyalsGo Royals!!! Russetcloud pads, out of the medicince, "Oh good, I got lots of juniper berries, watermint, dockleaves, and catmint, oh hello Iriskit, I didn't see you". [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆''']]☆”Did I get the part?”☆ Category:PetalClan